Seraphimon's beginnings
by High-Elf-Swordsman
Summary: Seraphimon and Beowolfmon are faced with a dark menace. Short, yes. Not exactly Shakespeare, yes. But just try to enjoy.


Seraphimon's beginnings  
  
Long ago in a distant digital plain, also known as the "Lost Digital World," lived the mighty Seraphimon and his loyal servant, Beowolfmon. But there was trouble brewing not far away, in a deep, dark forest.  
  
"Seraphimon, curse your pathetic existance!" growled an evil being. "Devimon, rally my army." "As you command, sire." The army was made up of almost 4,000 Phantomon, their scythes raised as their general, Devimon, ordered them to move out and destroy the castle of Seraphimon.  
  
Meanwhile, "Beowolfmon, bring me my septar," "Yes almighty Lord," replied the Warrior of Light. He brought forth this magical item, forged of the skin of a late MetalEtemon who wasn't fast enough to dodge Seraphimon's "Strike of the Seven Stars." Suddenly, an Angemon rushed in "Sir, Devimon is leading an army against the castle!"  
  
"Kill them all, take no prisoners!" roared Devimon to his soldiers as they charged. But, 500 MarineAngemon were ready to fight. They blew their "Kahuna Wave" which somehow managed to kill most of the Phantomon. The rest attempted to fight but were quickly silenced. Devimon though, was able to take out 200 of the "pitiful angels," as he put it. But, he was soon silenced by the remaining ones. "Must I do everything myself?" asked the digimon who had ordered the attack. He rushed forth, and with one swing of his arm, killed the remaining MarineAngemon.  
  
"Sir, the Marine Angemon have fallen," Beowolfmon told Seraphimon.  
  
"We must fight!" responded Seraphimon.  
  
"No master, I will fight, you must try and escape," said Beowolfmon nervously.  
  
"I won't let anyone destroy my castle or slay any more of my subjects, we must go!"  
  
"As you wish sire."  
  
Beowolfmon and Seraphimon charged toward their attacker. He was a large Digimon with six arms, one that looked like a sword, one that looked like an axe, one that looked like a cannon, one that looked like a crossbow and the other two which resembled clubs.  
  
"Surrender now or we will be forced to fight you, whoever you are," growled Beowolfmon.  
  
"I never back down from a fight," responded the evil digimon,"and for my name, I am Duke of Darkness, Prince of Peril, Lord of Lost Light, Maladramon!"  
  
"Maladramon, so you're the one who sent the army of Pahntomon to kill me!" said Seraphimon.  
  
"Yes I did, and now you die!"  
  
Maladramon charged for Seraphimon but Beowolfmon delivered a kick to his head which sent him flying. Maladramon rose and slashed at beowolfmon with his arm but was blocked by his sword.  
  
"Hah, I have a sword too you overgrown aresenal," laughed Beowolfmon.  
  
"Well I have another!" roared Maladramon who used his axe arm to send Beowolfmon flying. Seraphimon smashed at Maladramon with both his hands but his hits seemed to have little effect against his opponent's thick skin. The two battled, neither able to beat the other. Whenever Maladramon attacked, the fast Seraphimon dodged. And Maladramon didn't need to dodge because Seraphimon wasn't strong enough to cause a sufficent wound.  
  
Meanwhile, Beowolfmon dusted himself off and rose from the dust. he knew that he had to do something to help Seraphimon, but what? Then he got an idea.  
  
"My arm!" cried Maladramon as Beowolfmon's sword caught him off guard, "it was my sword arm too, but I have a surprise." With that, he fired a blast from his cannon shaped arm which hit Beowolfmon and sent him sliding into a boulder. Seraphimon continued to battle, but was getting tired and now suffered a hit every few minutes. He slowly began to give up hope when he heard a raspy voice, "Catch!"  
  
Seraphimon turned just in time to catch Beowolfmon's sword and parry one of the club arms as Maladramon attacked. He slashed it off and continued to attack, the screams of Maladramon ringing through the air, startaling a flock of Biyomon, who flew off in terror. Seraphimon kept fighting Maladramon, slashing off arms until he was just legs, torso and head. Maladramon shot his "Influenza Ignition" attack a few times but it did little to stop the angry angel.  
  
"This is for Beowolfmon," he said as the sword ripped through the skull of his evil opponent.  
  
Seraphimon ran over to Beowolfmon, "We won old friend. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes...sir...just get me some medicine and I'll be fine." 


End file.
